Weapons, such as firearms and archery bows, are commonly used for either hunting or target shooting. In this vein, archery is generally defined as a sport involving shooting arrows with a bow, either at inanimate targets or at game. To increase shooting distance, accuracy and comfort, skilled artisans have devised apparatus that may be attached to the bow such as stabilizers, torque flight compensators, counterweight rods and, for instance, lensless bow sights.
Throughout much of the last decade, considerable attention has been directed toward increasing the efficiency and functionality of not only bow sights, but also sights used with firearms such as rifles, shotguns and handguns. To this end, skilled practitioners in the art have devised sights having fiber optics, light emitting elements, reflective lenses and, for instance, range finding apparatus. Although exemplary, these and other known sights significantly obstruct the user's field of view toward proposed targets which often contributes to inaccurate aiming.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide new and improved sight apparatus for use with an archery bow or firearm for aiding a user to fire a projectile, such as an arrow or bullet, toward a target.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved sight apparatus that is easy to use.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved sight apparatus that maximizes a user's field of view toward a desired target.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved sight apparatus that is easy to construct.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved sight apparatus that is inexpensive.
It is yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide new and improved sight apparatus that is highly efficient.
It is still a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved sight apparatus that is highly durable and resistant to damage during normal use.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved sight apparatus that provides automatic range and trajectory finding capabilities.
It is yet another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved sight apparatus that provides automatic aiming capability.
It is still another provision of the present invention to enhance aiming accuracy.